Because it's You
by Child of Severus
Summary: The sequel to Snow, scenes from the conflict when Sirius finds out about James and Remus. It's beginning to turn out as a PWP, so I might continue this.


Disclaimer: You all know the drill, Remus, Sirius and James are not mine, in fact anything Harry Potter related is not mine but JKR's; I do this for fun, drama, angst, fluff and all that yummy good stuff like plot bunnies that gives me these ideas to make a fic(s).

The sequel to _"Snow",_ I didn't get that many reviews as I hoped I would, but I decided to write this up for those that have reviewed. _"Because it's You"_ seems the start of a PWP so I _might_ consider adding more to it later in the future. Hope you all enjoy.

* * *

Because it's You 

It's been five weeks since that encounter with Sirius; it's also been five weeks that James and I have been together. Sweet, gentle, and noble James, he never said a word about it ever again. I wouldn't blame him for not wanting to, Sirius did say some awful things to him, as well as to me. I could remember that day so clearly to the very last detail as though it had happened five seconds ago...

Five weeks ago

"How could you James! You know how I feel about him!"

"Padfoot please, you know how I felt about him too..."

"But that was before I actually saw you kiss him! What about Evans, huh? I thought you have gotten over him well enough to start paying attention to her!"

"Well as you can see, Evans thinks that I'm a sodding prat with a big head ever since that day we showed everyone Snivelly's gray knickers!"

"That's not my problem is it? And just what are you saying now! That because Evans isn't around to suck your cock, you go back on the alternative?"

"Oi I'm right here don't talk over me!" I said feeling all the more annoyed at how this situation was being handled.

He was so vicious... I couldn't believe Sirius and James could ever go at it like this, and all because of me.

"How dare you talk about Remus like that? He was never the alternative!" this came from James.

The shouting had stopped; I had never seen Sirius looked so shocked in his life. I looked over at James and he was shaking so badly I was afraid that he would have fallen apart.

"James..." I whispered, and then looked back to Sirius who was gaping at James.

"You never told me that..." he pointed a finger at James, "You never even bothered telling me that detail James." He had then, stopped pointing an accusing finger at him as his hand shaped itself into a fist.

"Sirius, please don't do anything brutal!" I said as I came between the both of them.

"Shut up Remus!"

"Don't tell him to shut up you ponce!"

"Oh rather a ponce than the bitch of the relationship; using Remus as your rebound,"

"SHUT THE FUCK UP SIRIUS!"

"MAKE ME!"

The next thing I knew James and Sirius were having at it. James's glasses went flying off his face and next to my feet. Sirius and he were knocking each other off. First Sirius had James by the collar but James took his fist and knocked him into the ground. He then jumps on Sirius and started pounding on him.

Sirius then catches his fist and slams James's head into the paved ground. Blood went everywhere as they both fought over me…I couldn't take it.

"Bitch!"

"Man bitch!"

Sirius walked off. I never seen him so angry and hurt before. I went after him.

"Sirius wait, please talk to me. Let's sort this out like gentlemen. I know you're hurt but please listen to me,"

"Do I know you?" he said coldly and walks away. I wanted to cry but I couldn't let him see. James held me close.

"He'll come around…he always does,"

the present day

"Remus?"

I turned around and there was Sirius, standing there, staring at me. The cold April wind blew in his long black hair. His cheeks a rosy pink as he bundled up closer into his warm robes; and what I can imagine, other under clothing he wore.

"Excuse me, but do I know you?" I sneered at him, just as he did to me.

"I guess I deserved that…" he muttered softly, his eyes looked to his boots.

"What do you want?" I asked looking away from him and to the sight of the lake.

"I was wondering if we could talk?"

"Oh you want to talk now, do you?" I mocked and looked back to him.

"Moony, I wish you weren't so mad…" he started, sounding hurt and a bit angry himself.

"After what you last said to me, I think I DO have the right to be mad at you. You've hurt me Padfoot, and you've hurt James too. Those things you've said to us, I never once thought you would be capable enough to ever say that."

"I know Remus, I was just so angry and when I saw you two outside the window that day I just-" he stopped in mid sentence and sat so close by me.

When did he get that close? How did I let him get that close?

"Sirius," I started asked staring into his eyes, "why did you react that way? Please tell me."

"Because it was you." he said taking my hands and held them against his chest, "It's always been you Remus."

"No you can't." I slowly shook my head.

"When James first told me about how he felt for you and why, I didn't understand at first. Then over the years that we've bonded together I started to see just what he was talking about. Remus I love you so much, and it hurts to see you loving someone else."

"You just--I'm with James, Sirius! You just can't expect me to listen to your confession of love and expect me to just throw myself into your arms and love you back!"

He just stood there, watching me reject him, though it was one of the hardest things I had ever had to do in my life. Oh and there was pain and anguish in those beautiful gray eyes of his.

"You honestly think you and James could last?"

"I don't know, I mean I know what we have isn't star crossed or anything, but it's good and I at least want to see where it leads to, and so does James. I know he does."

There was silence between us, and I suppose I should at least tell Sirius what I couldn't tell him in the lifetime I've known him.

"You know I always thought that you and I would be together." The words just flowed out of my mouth, and I saw him look up at me with those wide silver eyes of his; that priceless expression.

"Oh yes," I nodded and stood to pace a little, "There was never a moment I couldn't seem to stop thinking about you. The length of your hair, the curve of your mouth, the color of your eyes…"

I faced him, we were both inches apart, and he was standing once again right before me; looking as beautiful as always.

"Moony, I-" he started but I placed my finger on his lips.

"There's no need, by your reaction that day, I knew. By the look on your face now, I still know." I retracted my finger and placed my hands in my pockets, watching him, wondering what his reaction would be.

"Nothing gets by you eh Moony?" he smiled a very Sirius smile at me.

I chuckled and shook my head, "At least not with matters of the heart Padfoot."

"So where does this leave us?"

"Back to what we were before this whole mess, friends; or at least friends with a bit more honesty to each other." I smiled at him before leaning in and kissed his cheek, "Let's get back inside, it's bloody murder cold out here." I shivered then started back for the castle.

It only took about a minute, but then I heard the added set of footfalls on the grass beside me, that only but made me smile.

End

* * *

A/N: Anyone have any ideas in what they would like to see in the next chapter or so? A few ideas wouldn't hurt at all, I just do this for you guys. :) 


End file.
